This invention relates to a gas oven, of the type used to bake food products, preferably a gas oven used to bake a multiplicity of products but especially pizza, focaccia, pita, tortillas, piadina, bruschetta, crostini and the like.
Thus, the invention is applicable in particular in the food industry and in catering, both traditional and industrial (or for canteen services).
Gas ovens known in the prior art fall broadly into two categories, those equipped with blown air burners and those equipped with atmospheric burners (or air suction burners).
This invention addresses in particular burners of the second category but without excluding possible and advantageous use also in ovens equipped with blown air burners.
Gas ovens with atmospheric burners known up to now come in a multiplicity of forms, substantially all having in common an oven space, delimited at the bottom by a baking surface (either fixed or mobile) and a combustion chamber, usually located under the baking surface in order to heat it.
In order to distribute the heat inside the oven space more uniformly, one or more ducts extending from the burners towards the top of the oven space have in some cases been introduced to allow the floor (that is, the zone proximal to the baking surface) and the ceiling (that is, the zone distal from the baking surface) of the oven space to be heated in the same way.
This has certainly considerably improved heat distribution and product baking uniformity. It has not, however, solved another problem which gas ovens, especially those with atmospheric burners, have always suffered from.
In effect, although baking uniformity is in many cases an important goal to be accomplished, it is not desirable for all types of baked food products which, in some cases, may require the product base (“moister”) to be baked at a different temperature from the product top (crispier or more delicate).
Disadvantageously, all the solutions which have been proposed up to now do not solve this problem because the heat recirculation ducts do not allow regulating the temperature of the gas flowing through them.
The aim of this invention is to provide a gas oven capable of overcoming the above mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.
More precisely, the aim of this invention is to provide a gas oven, of the type used to bake food products and capable of guaranteeing optimum baking efficiency for different types of products.
A further aim of the invention is to provide a gas oven used to bake food products and which is high in performance and low in production costs.